Li'l lassy
by Sydders2303
Summary: A mercenary's past is here to stay. She just sits in the corner, playing cards. Who is she? And why was she here of all places? (li'l warning. I have no idea where I am going with this. But I do put my best into it :) Hope you enjoy. oh yeah. T for a uh... 'Colourful' Language)
1. 1 Stay with me, little ghost

STAY WITH ME, LITTLE GHOST

...I hate life...I just do... It's not even one, it's dying over and over again just dying to be killed again. I hate it. It's a hard life living in a military base though. There was one before me as well. A kid about six... But she was in the past. I had run... run far away from home, much like her. All I know is that, she had a relative here. Someone she cared about. The kid got lucky, I don't care. I ditched mine, the numbnuts! I gotta man up. Drink up. Smash up. And defiantly smash the scout, his head is on the hit list for sure. First is Spook, then Demo, _then _Scout. If I was in charge my defences would have them down like nobody's business. I'd be sayin' 'TAKE THAT, STRING BEAN!' But unfortunately I'm not... yay. I gotta go kill myself for god's sake, seein' my own death right in front of me...

I was in the canteen, waitin' as usual for the sniper to finish cooking. We each have our own days. Monday: Demo and Soldier. I'm the only one there, you can guess why. Tuesday: Medic and Heavy. Wednesday: Me. Thursday: Scout. Friday: Engie. Saturday: Spy and Sunday, or today, Sniper. He smiles his usual smile as he brought out the food, he says it's waffles for breakfast but god knows what's happened to it. **He stabbed Demo with 'family moonshine' once. ****_That _**I wouldn't trust. I stay out of their way most the time, hum songs to myself to pass the time. I was humming, but then this time was worse. I started to quietly, almost inaudibly, singing.  
' Stay with me, 'cos you're all I need. This ain't love it's clear to see. But darlin' stay with me,'

'Nice signing, Sheila,' I notice the sniper had sat down next to me, as a response I huddled into a corner where I usually sat. Going deadly quiet not taking my eyes off the bushman's face. 'I know you have a voice, and unlike the pyro, I can understand it.'

I still gave no reply. Hardly blinking my eyes started to hurt. I look to the ground, I hate humanity. Well, more afraid of it, but _no way _was I ever gonna own up to that. It'd be against my code.

_Code: Never show your weaker side, ever. Never own up to being weak. Never be a yellow bellied maggot. __**That **__was a no no, big time._

I was an anti-social misfit, so naturally my reply would be to shout 'WHY DON'TCHA GO MIND YAH OWN BUSINESS, BUSHMAN!' I was shocked, even for me that was harsh. He was only trying to be nice. I look to the floor again.

'Well, you never seem to eat... So I gotcha some food.' He paused as if waiting for a reply. 'An' seein' as you are 'ardly ever seen 'round here. I jus' brought it over. Friends and stuff.' Friend? Right, yeah... The people who like you but don't love you. Those things. Yeah... Well, that was new.

XoX

It was a usual Sunday, I just brought the food out. We had the new Sheila in from Texas. I would say from where Engie was from, but due to recent events. _Him flipping out whenever we say he's from Texas_. I won't. Today was going to be great, I could tell. I'd stay in my perch, shoot a few people here and there. Aim for the French show pony every now and again, even if unnecessary, and head shot him. I brought the food out, set it on the table. All the mercs game running in, like a stamped of animals who haven't seen water for days and the food was their water. Demo, check. Soldier, check. Scout, yup. Engie, was tinkering with the radio. I'll fix it later. Spy, in the corner having a cigarette. Heavy and Medic, probably making out. It wasn't that hard to see through them both. Pyro, looking at the fire. As usual. And the new Sheila, no. I can't help but worry. She's like all of us in one. No one knows her name, what class she is or why she isolates herself in a corner. We just know she fights for our team and then disappears.

I decide to give her food, she hasn't been eating and we have a big fight ahead of us. RED's have really upped their game recently. I walk near her and I hear her signing. It's really nice. Quiet, soft and bloody well talented.

'Nice singing, Sheila,' That's all I said and she stops immediately. Damn, I was listening as well, the everything _has_ to go awkward. I sat down opposite her, the hot food on a plate in my hands. 'I know you have a voice, and unlike the pyro, I can understand it.'

I don't know how I expected her to react; She never talked, interacted or did anything with anyone. She'd just sit in a corner, playing cards and because of this... It's like living with a ghost. Eight other people and a ghost. But she wasn't a ghost for long, oh no. I had a right talkin' to. She flipped out. I should mind my own business yeah, keeping the team safe is my business. Eating is a part of being safe.

'Well, you never seem to eat... So I gotcha some food.' He paused as if waiting for a reply. 'An' seein' as you are 'ardly ever seen 'round here. I jus' brought it over. Friends and stuff. I must sound odd, ofcourse she thought of it as _just_ a friend. I barely knew the kid. I say kid, she's like...I don't know, twenty two, twenty three ish. If I were to guess.

She looked at me as if she'd never been called a friend. As if no human being was kind enough to show her that respect. Card player who was a ghost... Who was she?


	2. 2 I enjoyed it

_**Slight violence, please read cautiously. Thanks, Sydders2303.**_

I ENJOYED IT.

It was morning. No sun, but it was morning. The monster that crept in from under the door was a cold draft of air, sending a chill down my spine. I pull more of my blanket over me, but leaving my legs exposed, abandoned from the sweet bliss of warmth. I sit up right, the blankets now fallen down the side of my so called 'bed'. A mattress and a blanket, no pillow either. Just my arms waiting to be cramped up in the morning, which was now. That was only the start. Still Sunday, I had finished breakfast at god knows what time and tried to get back to sleep. Slim chance for that.

Soldier crashed through the door to my room. 'YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOT WAKE UP. THIS IS NO GAME YOU NUMBNUT THIS IS WAR! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP NOW, I'LL MAKE YOU-'

I get up out of my bed, still in a blue and red polka dotted onsie. 'OR YOU'LL WHAT? MAKE ME AS MUCH AS A LOW LIFE AS YOU? YES, SIR. I WILL LICK BOOTS SIR, BUT OVER YOUR DEAD BODY! YOU MAY GO DIE NOW, SIR! OR GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW LIKE THE WOMAN YOU ARE!' Damn it, again with the shouting. I don't mean to... I just have no skill at this at all.

Soldier had no idea how to react to what had just happened. He stood in shock before giving me a lecture about 'not to talk out of place' and stuff like that. He was nice once apparently... Apparently.

The battle began in ten seconds. I had kitted up with my RPG and a Bow and Arrow. Not much use. I generally gather scrap metal. With that I can build so many things, whack people in the head with it and take some back to my room to tinker with. Although I don't have a wrench I don't need one, my hands are good enough. Bashing it against a rock or using some other metal to help. Admin stated 'Begin' and everyone rushed out. I wasn't told to do anything, just fight. How I did that wasn't specified. RED's had upped their game, I could tell. A demo starting to fire sticky bombs at me, I dodged them with ease. A Medic with a heavy confronted me. This wasn't as easy to avoid however my gun hadn't failed me yet. Aiming for the Medic I took both out; one with a gun, the other with a simple back stab. I rushed towards a tree.

'BACK ME UP, GUYS!' My cry for help was unnoticed by BLU's unfortunately RED's were swarming around me like bee's protecting a hive.

I reached a thick branch, I sat there for a while loading up my RPG and aiming my arrow at the RED sniper. Easy head shot. Easy. I climbed a little higher, fully aware I was cornered. Fully aware how high I was. Fully aware of my vertigo. My stomach did flips and my head felt like I was having a hangover. I quietly gagged, thankfully no one noticed, but my body gave up on me, I was queasy, tired and god knows how long I stayed up there. I just know that the RED's weren't chasing me and I was safe...For now. I sat back against the tree, looking up at the sky, trying so desperately not to think how high I was. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Just keep thinking that and soon enough I'll come down. Someone will kill me, I'll suffer the pain of respawn and I'll be safe.

No one did shoot me though. I was still able to help my team, staying out of sight from RED's. The round had finished, I guess we had lost as I felt tired and unable to move. Great, taunting round. Yay. I slowly climbed down from the tree. Very slowly climbed down the tree. Every time I looked in a downwards direction my mind went haywire and my stomach would twist up. Still gagging slightly I head back to the base, only to be stopped by the RED backstabber himself.

'Ah, mon amie. You seem to be in our territory. Too bad for the loss, oui. If only your bushman skills 'ad kicked in sooner. I would 'ave been able to kill you quicker.' I try to ignore him but that was just mean. Don't flip out is all I can think.

'Bonjour. Merde tu, Spy.' I say it so nonchalantly that you wouldn't register it as an insult. Tiredly I tried to walk past him. 'Move.' That's all I said. I couldn't be bothered to say any more. My arms ached, my tummy still hurt, my head was light and my legs were going to pass out. I was actually hoping to be shot or stabbed so I could respawn and forget my tree problem. It looks like that was going to be a problem as well.

'You were up a tree, non. Like a true Sniper' He smirked, knowing I dislike being categorised.

'Pi-'  
'Ah ah ah, mon dieu. Non, a girl like you shouldn't swear like zat.'

'Shove off, you French show pony. I'm not a filthy BUSHMAN.' I hated being categorised. I am me. Me alone.

'Oui, oui... Mais... You are gullible like him.' The enemy Spy smirked before vanishing into thin air. 'Et... I bet you panic like a bush man.'

'I DON'T PANIC LIKE A SNIPER, SPOOK!' I yelled, yet again not able to control my anger. I lashed out into empty spaces, searching for the Spy,. I finally found him. I had struck him with a severe blow to the head using my fists, enough to knock him out cold. I just kept on hurting him. Beating him mercilessly, swapping to my RPG gun and shooting him in many major organs causing blood to spatter on my clothes. I finally shot him in the head. Bang, he was gone. Back to respawn...I couldn't stop myself, it was wrong but felt so good to kill the man I hated. Weaker that ever I trudged back to the BLU base. It was wrong but I felt good. The images flood my mind, him laying on the ground. Bloodied nose, broken jaw, black eyes. His body littered with bullet holes. And yet...I enjoyed it.


	3. 3 Delilah

DELILAH

The wind blew through my hair, small droplets of rain trickled down my back, I was at the local park. We weren't supposed to wander off the base, but today I couldn't care lees. I had many people share glances in my direction, may be it's because I was still in uniform. In this case, blood spattered overalls and a blue bandana. Probably the blood caught their attention. I sat down on the wooden bench, placed on the edge of the park. I thought about what had happened and how I had acted... This wasn't good. I realise now why they call me Tiny texan temper. Although I was the second tallest there at 6"3 being my height, I was still tiny by age... The texan temper is easy to decode. I'm texan and I have bad temper.

XoX

A young child ran through dark hallways, panting and out of breath.

'N-no...' she whimpered, still running as fast as she could. Darkness wrapping around her like a blanket of insanity.

'H-help!' She called out, no one replied. She kept running. More and more, further and further.

'Delilah? Come 'ere lass. Back here!' She kept running. Back there wasn't safe. Her shoelace was lose and she tripped. She couldn't move and the fall has knocked her unconscious. She woke later and a tall man stood in front of her, face covered by darkness.

'Hey there munchkin, what was that yah were running from?' The man spoke softly. She stood, silent, scared and tired as she whimpered softly 'H-help me... Help me.' She sobbed quietly, holding onto the short man's leg.

'nah nah, it's all righ'. Ya'll be alright,' His soft accent differing from her fathers thick one. He rest a hand on her back, comforting her.

'Please help...' She held onto him tightly. He crouched down pulling her off his legs and picked her up. She buried her face into his shoulder, tears streaming down her pale face and a red glow around her cheeks.

'Nah nah, darlin', it's ahll righ' ain't it?' She nodded her head, clinging onto him.

He was kind enough to help her.


	4. 4 Familiarities

FAMILIARITIES

Delilah stood in front of the dusty, double doors of a shed. A truck parked outside next to it.

'nah, yah gotta be quiet. Li'l ol' me needs ta work. Food's in mah fridge, drinks as well,'

She remained quiet, walking through the doors to find a mess of blue prints and scrap metal and another well built man working there. A helmet over his eyes, a smirk on his face as he constructed what seemed like some sort of machine.

'Hey there, Jane. Yah doin' alright?'

The man, apparently called Jane, stood up, brushing dust off of him. 'Yeah, this is gonna work. You know it is!'

'Solly, Jamima ain't coming back. Accept it, alrigh'. I'm sorry... But hey, look. We gotta visitor. Found her runnin' from someone. She seems battered up, so I'm gonna keep her here for a while.'

'Dell... That's abduction.'

'Nah Jane, she's fine-'

'No, listen. Abduction. Not legal. Ab-Duct-Tion. And we're only in out twenties!'

'Darn it, Jane! She was runnin' from her family. That ain't righ' to have no one. JAMIMA GOD DAMN IT!'

Delilah stay quiet, walking off and learning the skill of shouting to get her point across. She grabbed a sandvich from the fridge, returning to the two men bickering.

'JANE DOE YOU WILL LISTEN TO MAH OPINION NAH!'

'WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK AND HIDE IN THE TRUCK YOU BELONG IN!'

Delilah watched the scene 'SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. YOU GUYS CAN FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE AND LEMME EAT IN PEACE,' Delilah yelled.

'What in sam's hill are yah doin', string bean?' Dell asked.

'Speak when told to speak. And bottle it up, letting it out only occasionally, understood private?'

Delilah stood quietly 'Yes, sir...'

XoX

The thirteen year old, Delilah stood next to her father.

'Nah, Delilah, ya'll be a good girl, righ'. No messin' around' Dell ruffled the teens hair before hugging her goodbye. Delilah stood in front of a tall black gate, the entrance to her new school. The playground was filled with teens like her, different groups sitting at each bench. She stumbled into the school grounds, quiet and shy. No one walked up to her, no one talked to her. Not until one person did.

'Hallo?' Another girl stood opposite Delilah. She wore small glasses that perched on her nose, short brown hair that was cut just above her shoulder line and a massive smile cast upon her dainty face. 'my nam ist Josephine, you are?' Josephine's english was broken but understandable.

'Ahm Delilah. Nice to meet ya, Josephine,' Delilah was quiet but at least she was conversing. The few years that she'd been home schooled was by Jane, or Solly as her dad put it, and he didn't let her talk out of turn or to anyone else. Apart from that, he also didn't set any homework as 'You work hard at work, not home,'.

'Gut to meet you, Dell. Velcome to zeh school. Follow mich, zeh are more off us,' She pulled on Delilah's coat sleeve, dragging her towards seven other girls. 'Travie, Mish, Bell, Jane, Mindy, Mac, Shadow and me.' Each character was different, with each unique characteristics.

Travie wore a black bandana and had a can of soda in her hand. Mish was a tall, broad girl with a thick Russian accent. Bell was a young girl, speedy and cocky. Jane reminded Delilah of her Jane, proud and patriotic except her Jane drank a lot of beer. Mindy was a teen with scruffy hair and good aim, she also used her sling shot to fire her chewed gum at people. Mac was a quiet girl, holding her teddy close and had fiery red hair and a box of marches near by at all times. Shadow lived up to her name, she lingered in the shadows and had an incredible knowledge of everyone at the school, enough to blackmail with. Josephine was a short girl, taller than Delilah like most people, with a good attitude but was know to be too fascinated by blood and organs and dissecting animals.

'I'm not Dell, that's my pap. Jane is much like a person I know, same name as well.'

'Vell... Velcome to zeh school, ve vill be your allies. Ja?'

Confused at the sudden friendship invite Delilah's mind automatically made her say 'Sure' as a response.


	5. 5 Help Me

HELP ME

'Help me... Please... I don't know whats wrong but I can feel it over taking me, consuming me. Myself slipping from reality, anger and hatred filling my mind and by night, sorry and pain. I see my enemies there. Standing alone, next thing I know there's a rope around their neck and blood gushing onto the floor. Another time I saw a girl from my childhood. One I truly hated. Then a knife in her back. Scarlet liquid flowing to the ground. I liked it but I knew it was wrong... I knew it was illegal, but I wanted it to happen so badly. I wanted the joy if watching her suffer and writhe in pain and agony as the screams mingled with the silence of death. I wanted them all dead. Every last one of them. I wanted Travie and Mish and Bell and Jane and Mindy and Mac and Shadow dead, but mostly... I wanted Josephine dead. I wanted to see her body on one side of a room, her head the other. I hated them all. They betrayed me, made me believe I was their friends. They told me I was a great person but I guess they lied. Everyone does...

I told Dell and Jane but they didn't help... No one does... And when I met the rest if the mercs, I hated it, they reminded me of the girls... They weren't the problem... Their personalities were. Whenever I see them I always rage, shout and scream... I'm sorry. Please help me though... Please...' I stated all of that... To the enemy, but I knew my team wouldn't help. Red Medic was an 'off ground ally' so I was safe around him. The others seemed to have adjusted to me as well, unlikely but it happened. The only problem was Spy. He didn't like the idea.

'Zis Josephine... She iz like me, ja?' Medic stated

'I guess, yeah...'

'So vhy don't you hate mich?'

'Because you haven't betrayed me... No RED has... it's a game, that's all. The war... So long as respawn is on.'

'So zeh BLU's have betrayed you, how?'

'Oh I don't know. maybe with all the matches you guys corner me in they couldn't help me a little! Oh and would it kill them to give me paracetamol once in a while! VERTIGO YOU DUMMIES!' I calm down.

'Delilah, does you father know about how you feel?'

'He's not my dad. He was never my dad. None of them are my family! They just picked me up off the streets and have used me as a killing machine!'

'I see... Jos, be careful. Bitte... Don't bottle it up. I vill gladly be a target for you iff it helps' He weakly smiles, clearly scared at the thought as most RED's know me by my 'Tiny Texan Temper'

'Danke, Medic' I hug him tight, scared myself. Not knowing what I'm capable of. 'I'm sorry.' I back away, 'I was just... I mean, well... Sorry,'

'N-nein nien, zis ok. Uh... vell... uh... You may... Jos... Don't vorry... Jos shoot... u d build! You like zat, ja?' He stutters, probably taken back by my hug and a rosy glow appears on his cheeks.

'Yeah... I like to build things... Although the others don't really like it... I just play cards.'

'I vill gladly take part in zeh game of cards. Alzough it haz been yearz' he chuckles, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. 'You vill haff to teach me again... I vill haff forgotten zeh rulez'

A/N: wont be writing as quick as im suffering of writers block for this hiwever i think a new story should be coming out soon. If you'd like to help with this, no actual way this is going so far so its your choice. thats great. PM me and we'll talk there :3


	6. ( please read )

Desr, reader/follower(s) of this story

dont worry, i will be posting a new chapter soon. I havent been writing due to some personal events and yes, i appreciate this isnt a valid excuse, my apologise. so far ive also been using wattpad, trying to organise that as well as handle school and ugh... it doesnt help. But as i said, please dont worry. The show must go on

Yours sincerily, Sydders2303


End file.
